


New Clothes

by peppersong



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Agender Character, Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2393207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppersong/pseuds/peppersong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abbie tries to find new clothes that Ichabod will actually wear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Clothes

　　“Crane? How’re you doing in there?” Abbie asked, hoping Ichabod would come out of their room and show her how the pants she’d picked out for them worked. She heard some shuffling and grumbling and frowned. “Just come out and show me.” She thought, maybe telling them they didn’t look ridiculous and that slim-fit jeans were actually quite fashionable now might make them adapt to the change more easily.  
　　“Come on. I’m sure you look fine.” She tried again. Then she heard the door creak.  
　　“I hate them,” said Ichabod holding their hands out at their sides like a signal for the pants to get off of their body and stop existing immediately.  
　　“Aw, really? I think they look great,” Abbie said with a shrug.  
　　“These... Jeans...” they said scathingly, “are far too tight. They cling in unfortunate places, this fabric is making me want to scream and I cannot express the height of my distaste for the pinch of this waistband.” Their whole body was tensed and their shoulders were pulled up to their neck as if trying to pull themself out of the pants where they stood. “May I please just continue using my own clothes?” Abbie sighed and narrowed her eyes. Ichabod stood out like a sore thumb. They looked like they belonged at a costume party wherever they went. Not exactly ideal for covert missions.  
　　She crossed her arms for a minute and narrowed her eyes, looking her partner over carefully, until an idea dawned on her.  
　　“I’ve got it,” she said brightly. “Wait here.” She rushed out of the house to her car.  
　　 Ichabod stood in confusion, still wearing the awful jeans they hated so much, beginning to shake their hands to calm their discomfort. It was a few minutes before Abbie came back in, holding another bag of clothes.  
　　“I had actually gotten these for myself, but they were way too long on me,” she said handing the bag to Ichabod. “I wasn’t sure if they’d be your style, but hey. Might as well try.” They eyed her suspiciously for a moment, expecting more uncomfortable pants, but took the bag into their room to change again.  
　　‘I hope this works,’ Abbie thought to herself desperately. She didn’t know what else she’d try if they didn’t like these.  
　　Ichabod stepped out in a deep blue, jersey maxi skirt. They looked soothed by it, and were smiling. “Oh, this is much better,” They said with a smile stretching across their face. Abbie had been right, the combination of the soft jersey knit fabric and the spaciousness of the skirt really seemed to make Ichabod feel more relaxed. Plus they really seemed to like the way it looked.  
　　“So do you think you wanna try on some more?” Abbie smiled hopefully at the thought of Ichabod not wearing the same outfit every day.  
　　“Yes, I think that’s a wonderful idea,” they said as they twirled and watched the way the fabric swayed.


End file.
